


Beautiful (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

by alispropriisvolat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Oneshot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), also a oneshot again, major feels, someone hug this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alispropriisvolat/pseuds/alispropriisvolat
Summary: The world has not been gentle enough with Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 286





	Beautiful (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

The world has not been gentle enough with Levi Ackerman. 

So she takes her time to undress him kindly, carefully, with soft eyes, then softer fingertips and the softest lips. 

And he lets her. 

He lets her find him in places he's never been found before; where he's never let himself be found — in his bed sheets, underneath the private darkness locked behind his bedroom door — eyes, fingertips and lips — bared beneath her. 

And he is so beautiful. 

Her eyes trace his nakedness, softly along his neck, then across his chest and lower, lower still. 

Her touches learn where to find his sighs, tracing them across illicit, sinful, delicious places. And her fingertips are softer because that's how he likes it, he confesses, when she asks him what makes him moan. 

Her lips find the pain of the war, bled and burnt across his body. She takes care to be softest there — kisses against his scars, whispers on the damage.

The grey in his eyes are the shade of an apology when he finally lets himself look up at her. And she sees that he thinks that he's disgusting, shameful for his weaknesses, for his failures, for his humanness. 

But it's right there, that soft, hidden place in between his scars and his heartbeat that she dares to tell him that she loves him, and its where she's brave enough to promise that she always will. 

She makes him believe her with her eyes, her fingertips, then her lips; over, and over, and over again. 

She's less kind about it each time, until she's left him bitten and bruised, and scratched and satisfied by each confession. 

She watches him, humanity's strongest, a man who doesn't bow to anyone, praying to the syllables of her name, worshipping for more. 

And then he's murmuring, into her hair, against her skin and flesh; over and over, and over again — words that she knows he's never said before, words she knows he's never let himself confess: "I love you. Fuck, I love you, I love you. What the hell have you done to me?" 

Her name, those words — their sounds look so fucking beautiful in his voice, in the pleasure that ruins him over, and over, and over again. 

His breathing collapses, his body leans against her own — naked shudders, bare sweat and stark sighs. And he sinks, soothed and soft, back into the chaos of his bedsheets, back underneath the private darkness locked behind his bedroom door. 

He lets himself be naked for a while longer, letting her eyes, fingertips, and lips roam him as slowly, carefully, he slips into sleep. 

He keeps her close for the rest of the night — something that she knows he's never done before, something she knows he's never let himself do. 

Because he never lets himself a moment of humanness. 

And it's a shame because he is so beautiful here: in places he's never let himself be found, simply as Levi Ackerman — bared and vulnerable, and a soft, hidden place in between his scars and his heartbeat. 

She likes him best here, this way, with his arm around her, his lips soft against her neck and his nakedness exposed and asleep next to her. 

Human. 

Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my Deviant Art acc (viresacquiriteundo)!! Found out that people actually read my junk on here so here's another piece :) 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Any questions, comments and concerns are welcome and appreciated! xx


End file.
